Let It Be
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: When Santana claims to have been raped by Brody, will it ruin the relationship between her and Rachel? Involves the new character, Dani.
1. Strange Behaviour

Let It Be

**Summary: When Santana claims to have been raped by Brody, will it ruin the relationship between her and Rachel? Involves the new character, Dani. **

Chapter One: Strange Behaviour

Kurt was lying wide awake in bed, fiddling with the bed sheets, his boyfriend pillow tucked comfortingly behind his head. Rachel was fast asleep in the next room but he hadn't heard Santana come back from work yet. She had this new job, working at a diner and she had a late night but it was now one in the morning and she still wasn't back so Kurt was beginning to get worried. Soon, he heard the door slam shut and assumed it was Santana. He sighed a sigh of relief and went to climb out of bed but heard her go into the bathroom. The shower then started running and he soon changed his mind, thinking that she probably wanted to get rid of that greasy smell of fries and bacon. Lying back down, he rolled over and hugged his boyfriend pillow before closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

"So, did Santana ever come home then?" Rachel asked the next morning as she and Kurt sat at the kitchen table, eating bacon sandwiches. Kurt nodded but didn't say a word. "You know, I was thinking of getting a job at that diner."

"You were?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "You have a job, Santana has a job and I need the money really. Besides, I think Santana said that there are vacancies still going."

"Go for it," Kurt mumbled under his breath but he didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Are you okay?" Rachel questioned and took a sip of her coffee, concerned for her friend. "You seem...a little out of it."

"I'm okay," Kurt sighed deeply. "It's just...Santana came home at one o'clock this morning, she shouldn't have worked that late at the diner so I can't help but think that something could have happened and now it's almost eleven o'clock and she's still in bed. She never sleeps in."

"If she came home at one, she's probably exhausted," Rachel pointed out. "And maybe the diner stayed open later than expected because it was busy or something."

"Busy on a Tuesday night?" Kurt asked and shook his head. "I don't think so. Maybe I should go and check on her."

"Don't wake her up." Rachel grabbed his arm before he could stand up. "Like I said Kurt, it's possible the diner stayed open later and she needed to stay or maybe she needed to help tidy up or maybe she even went out for a bit with that girl, Dani who she's befriended."

"That late?"

"Kurt," Rachel laughed. "She's coming up for nineteen years old, she can stay out that late if she wants to. I'm sure that nothing has happened to her, alright? Please, don't worry and don't bring it up because you know how defensive Santana can get and I don't want any arguments caused today."

"Alright," he sighed, nodding his head. "Alright, I'll drop it."

"Thank you," Rachel thanked him with a small smile, as she finished off her breakfast. "Right, I have dance class at twelve so I should start getting ready. Are you working or do you have a class or what?"

"I've not got anything on today. Got classes tomorrow and Isabelle gave me the day off today, I was going to suggest to Santana about having a day at the mall or something."

"That sounds good," Rachel said. "Have fun." Kurt nodded as Rachel walked into the bathroom to freshen up. As soon as Rachel went into the bathroom, Kurt cleared away the empty plates and Santana walked in, still dressed in her pyjamas.

"There you are," Kurt said. "You slept in late."

"Um...yeah," Santana stuttered out, folding her arms across her chest. "Work um...kind of exhausted me and stuff, you know?"

"I do know," Kurt said. "You didn't get back until late, are you okay?" Santana nodded. "You just look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Santana said but Kurt didn't seem convinced. "Don't bother making me anything, I'm not that hungry," she whispered quietly and headed into the living room to take a seat on the couch.

"Alright," Kurt said, following her out. "Do you fancy a day at the mall today? Or Central Park? We can go wherever you want, we both have a free day."

"Um..." Santana paused and bit her lip, glancing up at Kurt who was standing above her. "Is it alright if we just stay home? I'm still kind of tired, I just want an inside day if that's okay."

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Yeah, that...that's fine. Shall we watch a movie?"

"I might actually just go back to bed." Santana wrapped her pink robe round her and headed back into her bedroom, shutting the door on her way.

"Was that San?" Rachel asked, coming out of the bathroom and picking up her bag. Kurt nodded. "So, what are you guys doing today?"

"Staying in," Kurt sighed. "San's acting weird. She's really quiet and she's just gone back to bed." Rachel said nothing, beginning to look worried herself. "I'm sure she'll be fine later."

"Course she will," Rachel reassured him with a smile. "I'm off to NYADA now. I'll text you in my break and be back later, yeah?" Kurt nodded and waved her off as she left the apartment for college. He then threw himself on the couch and picked up the remote, just sitting and flicking through the TV channels, his mind still set on Santana.

**Hope you like this new story and yes, Dani will be making an appearance in this :) let me know what you think and I hope you liked the first chapter. **


	2. Putting Up Defences

**a kiss of winter: Yep, Dani will be in it although I call the couple Dantana lol :) thanks for the review**

**Doodle91xxx: Yay, new story! I love a bit of Kurtana friendship :)**

**Guest: Will do :)**

**brandelleamador: Thank you :)**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Oh yes ;)**

**LeeLeeRm: Glad you like it :)**

Chapter Two: Putting Up Defences

"So, why do you want this job?" Bob, the manager of the diner asked Rachel as they sat opposite each other at a corner table. Rachel thought about that for a second, trying to feel confident. She thought that it'd be good working alongside Santana.

"I think customer service is really important," Rachel said. "And I have really good time management," she added with a smile.

"Very nice Rachel, thank you," Bob thanked her. "And you know what? I'm going to give you the job, are you able to start this Saturday?" Rachel nodded her head, standing up proudly and shaking his hand. "Thank you, I will see you Saturday."

"You too, thank you, thank you so much." Rachel went to leave but suddenly heard someone shout for someone called Dani. She turned round and saw a tall girl with long brown hair, tied up in a ponytail. She guessed that this was the Dani who Santana was friends of. When she wasn't busy, Rachel slowly made her way over to it. "Um...hello."

"Hey," Dani greeted, confused.

"I'm Rachel Berry, I just got a job here but...um...I'm Santana's friend and roommate."

"Oh right," Dani said. "Santana's nice, we're good friends. Is there a problem?"

"No." Rachel shook her head. "Well, not really. I just thought that I'd introduce myself. You stayed open rather late last night, didn't you? Santana got home around one o'clock."

"We closed at eleven actually," Dani said. "Santana and I were meant to be going to get a drink together but it'd been a long day and we were both completely exhausted so we just headed home. It took her two whole hours to get home?" Rachel said nothing. "Hey, you okay?"

"I have to go," Rachel said, making an excuse to leave and quickly rushing out of the diner.

* * *

Lucky for Rachel, Kurt was home when she got back. She hung up her coat and made sure that Santana wasn't listening before shutting her and Kurt in the kitchen together.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked. "Did you go for the interview at the diner?"

"Yeah, I got the job," Rachel said quickly but before Kurt could congratulate her, she cut him off. "Listen! I saw Dani."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked. "Does she seem nice?"

"Yeah but, she...she said that the diner closed at eleven last night," Rachel said. "And that she and Santana didn't go out for the night."

"I knew it," Kurt whispered, pursing his lips together and crossing his arms. "It does not take two hours to get home, that diner is not far at all." Rachel nodded. "What did you say when Dani said that?"

"I just left," Rachel admitted and shrugged her shoulders. "Look, I have another class in literally half an hour and if I don't go now, I am going to be late."

"I thought you were going to NYADA straight after the diner," Kurt said.

"I was but I just thought that I needed to come and tell you that in person so you can have a chat with Santana," Rachel said, patting his shoulders.

"Me?" Kurt asked, wide eyed. "Why me? Do you realise how defensive that girl can get?"

"Exactly," Rachel said. "You'll do great, just talk to her." Kurt faintly nodded as Rachel left the kitchen. He waited until she'd left completely before going into the living room to find Santana. She was slouched on the couch watching TV. As soon as Kurt walked in, she looked up from watching TV.

"Why do I feel like a talk is coming on?" Santana asked. Kurt took a seat next to her, picked up the remote and switched the TV off. "Now I definitely know that a talk is coming on so come on, out with whatever it is you have to say Kurt."

"Me and Rachel are a little worried about you," Kurt said, looking to her.

"Not this again," Santana sighed deeply, interrupting him. "I told you that it was nothing so why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you have to keep going over the same things? Can't you just accept the answer I gave you because it really is nothing."

"San, can I talk now?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded. "Rachel talked to Dani."

"She had no right to do that," Santana hissed.

"San, please listen," Kurt begged. "Rachel spoke to Dani about last night, about you walking in at one in the morning and Dani told her that you both finished work at eleven and that you guys didn't go out afterwards."

"Is this going somewhere?" Santana asked.

"Yes it is," Kurt said, impatiently. "It doesn't take you two hours to walk back from work so I know something happened and I want to know what happened. Normally when you come home, you go straight to bed but last night you went to the bathroom and had a shower...at that time of the morning. So, what happened Santana? I want the truth."

"It's nothing," Santana lied to him. "I went in the shower. So what? I spilt coffee on me at work and I wanted to get cleaned up. I don't know why you are making a big fuss out of this."

"Because it does not take you two hours to get home," Kurt pointed out. "So, where did you go? Did something happen?"

"I just went for a walk," Santana said, shrugging her shoulders. "Work was hard and I needed to clear my head so I went for a walk."

"You're not telling me the truth," Kurt said. "But I am going to leave it for now. I want you to know that when you are ready to open up, both me and Rachel will be there to support you and listen to you so please just think about that." He finished talking, stood up and headed straight into his bedroom, without looking back.


	3. Note: Read

**Sorry this isn't a chapter guys but I just wanted to ask Guest what they meant by their review "stupid ship jumpers" exactly. This is going to have a bit of Dantana and Pezberry in it but I couldn't add the character Dani as she isn't a character on the list yet. This will have a bit of each ship in, hence the summary and the review answers so to sum it up, it's Santana, Dani and Rachel. Hope that helps but if not, could you explain what you mean please?**

**Thanks and sorry for any confusion. **


	4. Talking and Movie Night

**Guest: I will always ship Brittana but I also am glad that Santana is getting a new girlfriend, she can't remain single forever and I home HeMo does come back in the future for a little while :)**

**Guest: Yeah true :)**

**P: Yeah I would be as well :)**

**lovenayarivera: I totally agree with your pen name, I love her too :)**

**a kiss of winter: Yeah he is and thanks for the review :)**

**BabyWolfBSNS: What do you mean? :)**

**mish: What other story? I deleted a couple because they either weren't working and because I've started university now and won't have time to update them all**

**Marcela88: Thank you :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Thank you, your reviews always make me smile :)**

Chapter Four: Talking and Movie Night

"So, did you talk to Santana?" Rachel asked and Kurt nodded. "What did she say?" Kurt sighed deeply and put down his glass of water, running his hands down his face and trying to think of what to say.

"That she had a hard day at work so just took a little walk and that was why she was late," Kurt said. "And she took a shower because she had spilt coffee down herself. All of it was a total lie and tonnes of bullshit but I just left it."

"I have never heard you use that sort of language before," Rachel laughed, shocked at her friend. "Has she been in her room all day?" Kurt nodded. "We can't be having that, what about her work and her dance classes at NYADA? She needs to come out at some point."

"I know, I know," Kurt snapped, nodding his head. "I've just given up with her to be honest."

"Don't say that," Rachel whispered and shook her head. "Come on." Kurt didn't say anything but he stood up and walked over to Santana's bedroom door. He knocked lightly and when he didn't get an answer, headed inside.

Santana was sitting on her bed, in her pyjamas and gown. She was staring at the wall in front of her and was hugging her knees to her chest protectively, the earphones of her iPod in her ears.

"Hey beautiful," Kurt said quietly. He knelt down next to the bed and slowly removed the earpieces from her ears. He then placed the iPod on the bedside table next to him and stroked her hair. "Want to come and sit out there with us?" She shook her head. "Can I have a cuddle?" Kurt asked, holding his arms out and treating her like she was a young child. She shook her head once again, remaining silent. Kurt sighed and glanced around Santana's bedroom, spotting the old, brown, tatty teddy bear that also sat on the bedside table. Brittany had bought it for Santana on her tenth birthday. He smiled to himself and picked it up. Kurt took a seat next to Santana and Rachel walked in as well. "Is this the bear that Brittany was always talking about in glee club?" Kurt asked. "She always said that she won it in one of those machines and saw that you loved it straight away and gave it to you."

"She got it for my tenth birthday," Santana whispered. "She went to London with her mom and her sister and saw that bear in a store and thought of me. She named it Charles because of the royal family and stuff. You already knew that though, you just made up some story to get me talking."

"It got you talking though," Kurt said with a smile and nudged her arm. "Didn't it? I can't believe you still have it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Santana asked and shrugged her shoulders. "He knows stuff about me, when I was younger I always spoke to that bear. I know it's stupid because it's a stuffed toy but I was younger back then and for some reason it made me feel better. If I was down, I just spoke to him. He knows what's going on in my life."

"Does he ever share these secrets?" Rachel asked.

"No," Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes at Rachel's ridiculous question. Rachel and Kurt then both shared a look with each other.

"Why don't you come and sit in the living room with us?" Rachel suggested. "I went to the store after NYADA and I got us popcorn, drinks, chocolate, sweets and I thought that we could order pizza or Chinese and just watch movies all night. Kurt and I haven't got work or college tomorrow and neither do you so we can stay up as late as we want. What do you say, huh? Come on, it will just be us three and you can bring Charles if you feel more comfortable with him." Santana shook her head.

"Pwetty pwease," Kurt made the bear say in a quiet, squeaky voice. Santana grabbed it and chucked it hard at the wall. "Hey!" Kurt yelled. "What did Charles ever do to you?"

"Stop treating me like I'm two years old!" Santana shouted at him as Rachel slowly picked up the bear from the floor.

"We're just worried about you," Kurt whispered to Santana. "What's going on with you, huh? Please just talk to us."

"There's nothing to talk about so just go and watch your stupid films," Santana snapped.

"We want you there," Kurt said. "And we won't leave you alone until you join us, you are not staying in here and that is final."

"Fine," Santana agreed with a sigh. "But I am not talking because there is nothing to talk about and if anyone mentions anything, I am gone."

"That's not going to happen," Kurt said. "Come on. Tonight is movie night and movie night only." Rachel handed the stuffed bear back to Santana and Santana got off of her bed and headed into the living room with her roommates for movie night.


	5. Injured

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah me too and Charles was the first name from the royal family that came to mind :) awww, just like my name! I have a cuddly Gnasher from Dennis and Gnasher who I have had since I was like five and I still can't sleep without him. No idea why he was the toy I became so attached to, lol :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Those questions will soon all be answered in this story, more to come :)**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: I love the lion king (your pen name, haha) and this story is mainly Dantana but Pezberry friendship. I thought that I'd give writing Dantana a shot because I'm kind of excited to see how their relationship pans out in the show :)**

Chapter Five: Injured

It was a few days after when Rachel was at NYADA when things took a sudden turn for the worst. Kurt was also meant to be at NYADA but unlike Rachel, he had no dance exam or anything so actually called in sick. He didn't want Santana to be on her own, after everything that had been going on lately. He had been in the kitchen, making a couple of cheese sandwiches for him and Santana when he realised how quiet the place was. Santana hadn't come out of her room in a while and he was beginning to worry.

"San?" He called out. There was no answer so he left the sandwiches and walked out of the kitchen. He made his way over to Santana's room and knocked lightly on the door, hoping for a response. Nothing. "Santana!" He yelled louder, pushing open the door and gasping at the sight. Santana glanced up with wide eyes, the razor slowly falling from her grip and landing on the carpet below, followed by a small drop of blood. "Oh my god."

"Kurt..."

Kurt leapt over Santana's laptop that was lying on the floor and lifted Santana up bridal style into his arms. He carried her quickly to the bathroom and closed the toilet seat, sitting her down on top of it. He then headed quickly to the cabinet, opening it and rummaging through for the first aid kit. Santana hissed out in pain as she sat on the toilet seat and cradled her bleeding wrist. Kurt sat the first aid kit down onto the step stool they kept in there and opened it up, looking through as quickly as he could. He had never moved so fast in his life.

"Kurt, it hurts so much," Santana gasped, starting to cry.

"Ssshh San," Kurt soothed her. "You're going to be okay, I know it hurts sweetie but I'm going to make it better, yeah? I promise. Right, I got what I need so let's get this wrist wrapped up, huh? This is going to sting but I need to clean the cut, okay?" Santana nodded as Kurt gently wiped the cut, causing Santana to hiss in pain and shut her eyes. "I know, I know," Kurt continued to sooth. "I'm sorry." Once he'd done, he gently wrapped it in a bandage. "Okay sweetie, it's all done. You can open your eyes now." Santana opened her eyes and quickly wrapped her arms around Kurt. "Come on, let's get you into the living room and then we can talk." Kurt stood Santana up and led her through to the living room, sitting down on the couch with her. "Okay, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you do something like this to yourself, huh? Talk to me, please."

"I...I just wanted it all to stop, Kurt," Santana choked out. "I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just feel so alone and I don't feel like I'm myself anymore, nothing seems to be going right for me and I just wanted to stop it all and I couldn't even get that right."

"Stop it," Kurt said sharply. "Do you hear me? You have both me and Rachel here and you have Dani as well, she's a good friend of yours now, isn't she? I know that there is more to this story San but I am not going to force it out of you. I don't ever want you to attempt something like that again though, do you hear me? Me and Rachel love you so much and we don't want to lose you Santana. I mean it, you mean too much for us to lose you so please don't attempt this again. If you feel like doing it again sweetie, I want you to come to me or Rachel, okay?"

"Okay." Santana nodded, sniffing a little. "I'm so sorry, I...I won't do it again. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Kurt reassured her and shook his head. "It's fine, you're okay now and you're safe and that is all that matters." Santana nodded, hugging him again, allowing him to rub her back comfortingly.

"Kurt, that...that night I arrived home late," Santana reminded him and he nodded, pulling away from her. "I...I didn't go for a walk."

"You didn't?" Kurt asked, although he knew that Santana had lied to him anyway. He didn't ask what had happened though because he didn't want to push her.

"No." Santana shook her head. "I um...I...I was walking home and something...something happened," she choked out, tears streaming down both sides of her face. Kurt looked at her and gave her hand a very gentle squeeze. "Someone grabbed me and um...dragged me down this alleyway, I...I..."

"Take your time," Kurt encouraged. Santana took a deep breath, closed her eyes and squeezed Kurt's hand before coming right out with it.

"I was raped."


	6. Storytelling

**Doodle91xxx: I know! Bless her, hopefully everything will be okay :)**

**rainbowbright108: Yeah, me too :)**

**overmyheadx2: Aww thanks. Honestly, I think that my writing has improved tremendously since I joined this site, haha. I will be continuing with this story, don't you worry :)**

**LaurenKnight13: All of that will come out in this chapter, it will be hard to write though so bare with me :)**

**Okay guys, this is the chapter where Santana tells Kurt what actually happened. Whether she says who did it or not, wait and see but it will be a hard chapter to write I know it lol. If you don't feel comfortable reading then that's fine. I don't go into huge detail over rape but there will be a lot of emotion.**

Chapter Six: Storytelling

Kurt had no idea what to do. He just seemed stuck in one of those awkward situations. He sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water in front of him whilst Santana had gone to the bathroom to wash her face. After what she'd told him, he just said to get cleaned up and then come and find him. Thinking of earlier made tears come to his eyes and stream down his cheeks though.

"I'm sorry," Santana apologised, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat.

"Now," Kurt began with a smile, sniffing a little. "What are you sorry for?"

"For telling you, I've made you cry," Santana whispered quietly. Kurt reached across and gave her hair a gentle stroke, shaking his head.

"Sweetie," he said sympathetically. "You had every right to tell me. I know it was extremely hard and he had no right to do that to you because you do not deserve it. I am going to ask you something now, okay? Are you able to tell me exactly what happened?" Santana shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "Please San, I need to know princess. Just take your time, have a drink..." He paused and pushed the glass of water towards her. "And just tell me, there's no rush."

Santana nodded, picking up the water and taking a very small sip before putting it back down again. "I...I finished work at eleven that night," she began to tell her story, quietly. "Dani and I were um...were meant to go out but I was kind of tired. She was as well actually, it'd been a really busy day at work. Anyway, she...she asked if I wanted a ride home and I said that I was fine because we don't live far so I left the diner and started to walk home."

"You're doing well," Kurt encouraged, leaning over and giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "Want to continue?"

Santana nodded. "Um...I...It was really dark and I...I could barely see anything. I could hear footsteps and at first I...I thought that they were in the distance but the sound was getting closer and I...I began to panic, thinking that someone was following me but when I turned round, there was no one there. I carried on walking, speeding up a little. I just wanted to get home but I..." Tears started streaming down Santana's face but she kept going. "I soon felt a hand clamp over my mouth and I screamed but he dragged me down the nearest alleyway. I...I had no idea what was going on and I felt his hands round my neck as he pinned me up against the wall. I then saw who it was and he started talking to me, saying stuff like it was my fault and he was going to make me pay. I...I felt his hands on my legs and he began kissing me and ripping my clothes off and...he...he just raped me...in the alley.

When he'd gone, I...I collapsed to the floor crying. I felt wet liquid and when I looked down, I saw that I was bleeding. I couldn't move, I tried calling for help but I couldn't even make a sound. I hurt all over, my clothes were ripped, revealing some parts of my body and I...I wanted to call either you or Rachel or even Dani to come and get me but I couldn't bring myself too. I was so scared, Kurt. I lay there for almost half an hour, half thinking that I was dead but I wasn't. I wanted to be, in that small moment of my life. I...I tried to stand and when I found that I could, I slowly made my way back. I was cold, scared, hurt and I looked a mess but luckily it was too late for anyone to be around and notice. I just hate myself so much, Kurt because...because it is all my fault and we all know that."

"Hey, come here," Kurt soothed and held his arms out to her. Santana sniffed and broke down into tears, falling into his arms and letting him embrace her. "You did so well for telling me that story Santana. It isn't your fault though."

"It is though," Santana sobbed.

"Wait, hold on," Kurt said and paused before pulling away. "You said halfway through, I then saw who it was." Santana didn't say anything. "You know who did this to you?" She remained silent but faintly nodded her head. "Who was it?"

"I can't say," Santana admitted quietly, shaking her head and coughing a little bit.

"Santana, if you know who hurt you then it is really important that you tell me," Kurt said. "This guy is out there, what if he hurts someone else?"

"He...He said that...that it's my fault," Santana whispered. "That I...I ruined his and Rachel's relationship."

"Finn?" Kurt asked, confused and raised an eyebrow but when Santana shook her head, his eyes widened. "Brody?" He asked in a quiet voice and she faintly nodded, bursting into tears. "Oh my god, honey," Kurt cried and hugged her again. "It'll be okay, everything will be okay, I'm going to call the police."

"Please don't!" Santana screamed, grabbing tight hold of his arm. "Don't you dare!"

"Santana, we need to let the police know," Kurt ordered. "He could hurt someone else. He could hurt Rachel or you again, he needs to be locked up."

"The police can't know about this!" Santana sobbed. "Please!" There was then the loud slam of the front door. "Was that Rachel?" Kurt nodded faintly and whispered to Santana to stay there. He then left the kitchen and went out to see Rachel hanging up her coat.

"Hey." She smiled. "I am exhausted, I swear Cassie just loves to torture me."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked nervously, rubbing his hands together.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. "Have you been crying?"

"No," Kurt lied and shook his head, looking towards the kitchen door. "No, I haven't."

"Well, where's Santana?" Rachel asked.

"In the kitchen," Kurt said. "Please just leave her for a bit, okay? She's in a bad mood, she's tired and just...leave her." Rachel looked hesitant but nodded her head. She headed into the bathroom and Kurt quickly went back into the kitchen. "Okay," he sighed, placing a hand on Santana's shoulder. "You're tired, you're upset so we'll leave it tonight but..." Santana groaned, hanging her head. "We are not leaving it for good, the police need to know about this and so does Rachel."

"She doesn't know, does she?" Santana panicked. "She can't know."

"She doesn't," Kurt told her. "It isn't my job to tell her."

"Can I just go to bed now, please?" Santana asked softly.

"Sure," Kurt sighed. Santana nodded and stood up, leaving the kitchen, without saying a single word to Kurt.


	7. Scarred for Life

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks for the review :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah, I hope so too and let's hope they do contact the police :)**

**a kiss of winter: I know, feeling so sorry for her :(**

**Guest: She does indeed :)**

**rainbowbright108: Yeah let's hope she does tell Rachel**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Haha, Dantana will be coming :)**

**randomtvjunkie93: Yeah I love Brittana too and I also love Demi Lovato. I'm hoping that they'll make Dantana quite a cute couple, lol :)**

Chapter Seven: Scarred for Life

Santana had work the next morning and so did Kurt. After finishing at Vogue at three o'clock, Kurt made his way into town and across to the pharmacy. He walked up and down each aisle, looking at what he needed. Picking up a box that held two pregnancy tests, he took it to the desk and paid for it.

When he got to the diner, he saw Dani and one of the other staff members doing a number. Customers watched, cheered and clapped but he soon spotted Santana standing in a corner, wiping a table.

"Hey," he greeted, pushing his way through the crowd until he reached her.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked him.

"Santana!" Dani shouted and waved her over. "Come on, come and sing with me. You said you would."

"I'll be there in a minute," Santana called back and turned back to Kurt. "What's up?"

"Is there a bathroom anywhere in here?" He whispered quietly. Santana rolled her eyes and pushed him through to the back where the staff bathroom was. They went inside and locked the door so no one could get in or hear them.

"What's up?" Santana asked again, hoping for an answer.

"I stopped by the pharmacy on my way home from work and I got you this," Kurt said and pulled the pregnancy test from his bag. "Take it." Santana crossed her arms and shook her head. "Why? Listen, after what happened...did um...did you take the morning after pill?"

"No," Santana whispered with a deep sigh before looking back into his eyes. "No, I didn't."

"Then take the test, please," Kurt begged her. "It couldn't hurt Santana, we just need to know if you're pregnant or not before going to the police."

"Okay, number one," Santana said, holding up a finger. "I am not pregnant and number two, we are not going to the fucking police and I mean that."

"Santana," Kurt sighed impatiently. "You don't know whether you are pregnant or not so you need to take these tests just to be sure. You should have gone to the hospital as soon as it happened and they would have done all of this for you and he needs to be reported San before he does it to any other girl or even Rachel. Do you really want her to go through what you went through, huh? Because I sure don't, it should have never happened to you either so please, take the tests."

"I am going to tell you one final time and I do not want to be interrupted. I am not taking those tests because I am not pregnant and this is not being reported, I don't want to keep reliving the same thing over and over again Kurt. I don't want to, I can't and you don't get to come to my workplace and start telling me what to do. This is my work and I will not have people know here, when I am ready to tell Dani then I will tell her but it will be on my terms...same as Rachel."

"Please, don't be like that," Kurt pleaded. "I'm just worried about you sweetie, I care about you so much and I want you to be better."

"Yeah well." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm never going to be the same person after what he did to me. Look, I need to get back out there because Dani will be wondering where I am in a minute and we need to sing so please just take those away and throw them because it's not happening."

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "I'm going to go but we are not done talking about this San."

"Yes we are," Santana said and headed out of the bathroom. Dani was already seated up on stage with her guitar so Santana grabbed a seat and went to sit next to her. Kurt watched her go before heading out of the diner to go home.

"You ready?" Dani asked with a smile as she began to play her guitar. "Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo. Here comes the sun, and I say it's all right, mmm..."

"Little darling," Santana began to sing. "It's been a long, cold, lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been..." Santana choked up as tears formed in her eyes. "Clear."

"You okay?" Dani asked.

"No." Santana shook her head, crying harder. "I um...I have to go, sorry..." She untied her apron and threw it down before getting off of the stage and running out of the diner. She didn't finish her shift until later but she didn't care. She ran all the way home until she was back and crying in Kurt's arms.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked soothingly as he held Santana tightly and close to him. "What happened? Did you see him again?"

"No," Santana cried and shook her head. "I...I'm so sorry, I just want it all to end. I...I feel horrible, I couldn't stay at work, I just wanted to be here at home."

"You're just feeling anxious, honey," Kurt whispered, stroking her hair. "It's okay though. Come on, take a breath please. I hate seeing you like this." Santana faintly nodded her head. "Santana, we need to tell Rachel but more importantly...we need to tell the police."

"I know," Santana whispered, burying her face in Kurt's chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know."


	8. Relationship Trouble

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah it must be, bless her :(**

**FirewithFire: Will do :)**

**LaurenKnight13: He is, I actually love Kurtana friendship. Killing him would so be a better option, lol :)**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Haha Dantana in this chapter, do not worry :)**

**nayaleaamber2013: Same here, no one hurts Santana and gets away with it!**

**rainbowbright108: It is sad, let's hope that she isn't :(**

**Apparently I Lost You: Awww, thank you :)**

**randomtvjunkie93: She does, thanks for the review :)**

Chapter Eight: Relationship Trouble

There was a knock on the door at around eight o'clock that night.

"I'll get it!" Kurt offered and exited the kitchen. He threw the cloth down onto the coffee table and headed towards the door. Opening it up, he noticed Dani standing there, still in her diner uniform. "Um...hi?"

"Hi, I'm Dani," she introduced herself. "Danielle but um...please call me Dani, I prefer it. I work at the diner with Santana."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I know you do. I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"I came to just see if Santana was alright," Dani said. "She'd been like really quiet all day and that isn't usually like her and then she looked close to tears and ran out in the middle of our song. I just wanted to see if she was okay."

"That's nice, come on in," Kurt said and let Dani in.

"Nice place," Dani smiled, looking around the place as Rachel came out of the bathroom. "Hey, Rachel?"

"Dani, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"She came to see San, she's in her room," Kurt informed Dani. "I don't think she's sleeping anyway." Dani nodded thankfully and followed Kurt over to Santana's bedroom door. He knocked lightly and listened as Santana call him in. He then opened the door and walked in with Dani close behind. "You have a visitor, Miss Lopez," he joked.

Santana looked up from reading and saw Dani staring at her. "Oh...hey," she said in shock. "What's up?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Kurt said and walked out, shutting the door on his way out.

"What are you doing here?" Santana questioned as Dani came and sat down beside her.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Dani whispered, placing a hand on her knee.

"I'm fine, now anyway," Santana sighed deeply. "Sorry about earlier, I um...I've just got quite a lot going on at the moment...that's all."

Dani nodded. "Understood, what are you reading?"

"The Fault In Our Stars by John Green," Santana told her, showing her the cover.

"Oh yeah? Is it good?" Dani asked.

"So far," Santana said with a smile. "Kind of sad though to be honest, you don't want to be reading it if you're upset."

"Aren't you upset though?" Dani asked quietly but Santana didn't say anything. "Talk to me Santana. I like to think of us as friends and the truth is I...I really like you." Santana glanced up from her book and looked into Dani's eyes. She knew that she was a lesbian but she was still confused.

"You like me?" Santana asked and Dani nodded. "As in um...more than a friend?" Dani nodded again. "Why?"

"You're beautiful," Dani pointed out. "You have this awesome personality, you've got a really lovely voice and I have never met a girl like you before, Santana. I...I was wondering if you um...I know you're a lesbian but you may not like me back but do you want to grab a drink or something some time? With me?"

"I'd like that," Santana agreed to it and closed her book before sitting upright. She looked Dani straight in the eyes and Dani slowly leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Santana's. The girls sat like that for a short while until Santana began feeling uncomfortable.

_"You do what I say now!" His voice yelled as he pressed his lips against hers hard. His hands made their way to her thighs and she tried to scream but couldn't. He began running his tongue along the inside of her mouth as he undid her skirt. _

"STOP!" Santana screamed out and pulled back from Dani. She gasped for air and crawled along to her pillow, staring straight at Dani. "Please, just...no, don't, please, just go away and leave!"

"Santana, what...what did I do?" Dani asked worriedly. The door then opened and Kurt walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked. "I heard screaming."

"I only kissed her and..."

"Just leave Dani," Kurt sighed, running a hand down her face. Dani looked from him to Santana. "Go, now!" She took one more look at Santana and walked straight out. Kurt waited until the front door had shut before making his way to Santana and sitting next to her. "Hey, it's okay, calm down."

"I...I saw him," she stuttered out.

"It was just your imagination," Kurt soothed, rubbing small circles up and down her back. "It's okay, take a breath and calm down."

"Is everything okay?" Rachel questioned from the doorway and the two of them suddenly realised that she was standing there. "San?"

"She's fine," Kurt sighed deeply, continuing to rub Santana's back.

"Actually..." Santana gulped nervously and shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I'm not, actually."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, shutting the door and edging a little bit closer.

"That...That night..." Santana cried. "I was late...I...I was raped," she sobbed, crying harder than ever. She hung her head and hugged her knees to her chest before glancing back up at Rachel. "By Brody."


	9. Pregnant or Not

**a kiss of winter: Yeah, bless her :(**

**LaurenKnight13: I feel sorry for every single one of them to be honest. It's good that Kurt and Rachel both know now though :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks for your lovely review :)**

**brandelleamador: Thank you :)**

**randomtvjunkie93: She will tell Dani eventually :)**

**rainbowbright108: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**iloy-shadowchild: Yeah it is understandable and that will soon all come out :)**

**Apparently I Lost You: Thanks :) I like Dantana and Dani hasn't even come into Glee yet, lol :)**

**CurvyDemi: I never liked Brody either**, **although he is quite good looking :)**

**TrustInFaith: Will do :)**

Chapter Nine: Pregnant or Not

Rachel said nothing. Tears streamed down her face as she just stood, rooted to the spot, staring at Kurt and Santana in complete shock. She opened her mouth but no words came out and she just slowly shook her head.

"Please say something," Santana whispered quietly.

"You're lying," was the first thing that Rachel said and it came as quite a surprise to both Santana and Kurt. Rachel then burst into tears, turned on her heels and raced out of the bedroom at top speed. Santana also started crying. Kurt was stuck between the two, unsure who to sort first but he soon decided that Santana was probably his main priority.

"Hey, come here," Kurt whispered, wrapping an arm round her and hugging her.

"Go away!" She screamed at him in tears, shoving him hard in the chest. "She didn't believe me! Why didn't she believe me?"

"She will, just let me talk to her," Kurt soothed. He gave Santana's hand a gentle squeeze and walked out into the living room to see Rachel pacing up and down, biting her nails nervously. Kurt slammed the door to Santana's room shut, making her jump.

"No," Rachel cried harder. "No, she's lying, she's got to be lying because he would never do something like that. He's not that type of person, Kurt. I cant believe it." Rachel continued crying and just fell to the floor in tears.

"Can you hear yourself right now?" Kurt asked, walking over. "Your friend, your best friend I might add has just told you that Brody raped her and you say that she's lying. I know you know deep down San would never lie about something like this. She is a mess in there Rachel, I have never seen her like this. He has really messed her up, he's hurt her. Do you know what he said to her after he did what he did?" Rachel slowly looked up at him. "He said that it was her own fault because she ruined your relationship with him."

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped, sniffing and wiping her tears away. She got up from the floor and made her way into Santana's room.

"What do you want?" Santana snapped when she entered. "I don't want to see anyone so just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologised and walked over to the bed, wrapping her arms around Santana. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, it was never your fault. I...I did believe you, I was just shocked and I didn't think that he would do something like this, please...forgive me?"

"It hurt," Santana said, breaking down into tears as Rachel held her even tighter.

"Ssshh," she soothed her. "He will pay, Santana, He'll pay for what he did to you, I promise. Nobody will ever hurt you again."

Santana faintly nodded, clinging tightly to Rachel. "He...He broke me."

"You'll get through it," Rachel comforted. "You have so much support, we'll help you."

"I can't go to the police," Santana sobbed, shaking her head.

"You'll have to, sweetie," Kurt encouraged as he entered the room. "I know that it's a really hard and horrible thing for you but we need to get him locked up." Rachel nodded in agreement, turning back to Santana. "Rachel and I will be there for you every step of the way but we need to tell the police."

"I can't!" Santana screamed. "I can't! You can't make me, just leave me alone!"

"Santana, calm down," Rachel said, rubbing her shoulders.

"No! You didn't even believe me in the first place!" Santana yelled at her, surprising everyone. "Just don't make me go to the police, please!"

"Santana," Kurt sighed deeply. "I know that I have said this before but do you want him to hurt anyone else or you again? Look, I still have the pregnancy test so go to the bathroom with Rachel and take that quickly, okay? Then we will think about the police."

"Pregnancy test?" Rachel asked, gulping nervously. "Have you um...been...been having symptoms or something?"

"No." Santana shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Kurt just thinks that I should take one, in case...you know?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "I do, I'll come with you." She smiled at Santana and gave her hand a small squeeze. Kurt went to get the pregnancy test before coming back and handing it to Rachel. "Thanks, come on sweetie." Santana clutched her stomach, feeling sick as she left the room and went into the bathroom with Rachel. Kurt took a seat on the couch and waited until they'd finished.

"Well?" He asked when they walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm not pregnant," Santana whispered, a look of relief on her face.

"Well, that's good news," he said with a smile. "Isn't it?" He added and she nodded faintly, looking slightly pale. "Honey, don't worry, come on. I know it's scary and incredibly upsetting but the police do need to know."

"I know," she choked up, wiping at her eyes and nodding her head. "I just can't help but feeling like it's my fault."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because..." Santana began. "If I had never confronted him in the first place, then...then this would have never happened."


	10. Nightmares

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah I agree with all of that and I'm sure that she will get counselling :)**

**Guest: Thanks and probably not **

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I love their friendship in this story :)**

**rainbowbright108: Yeah poor San :(**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Haha I'm sorry :) **

**CurvyDemi: Haha glad you like the story :)**

**Guest: Yeah they do :)**

**TrustInFaith: Thanks :)**

**Glee Girls: More to come :)**

**snuffleufogus: There will be :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: I'm sure she will and glad that you like my stories :)**

Chapter Ten: Nightmares

"I am so proud of you for going in there and telling them everything that had happened," Kurt said, placing an arm round Santana as they walked out of the police station along with Rachel. "You did so well."

"Kurt's right," Rachel whispered and shrugged her shoulders.

"He'll kill me," Santana cried. "He said that he would if I told someone and I have just gone and told the fucking police, he's going to kill me!"

"No, he won't," Kurt said. "Because they will find him and they will lock him up and he will never ever be able to hurt you again, I promise." Santana faintly nodded, resting her head against Kurt's shoulder. "Do you want to go home now?" He asked, knowing that they'd planned to go out for pizza afterwards as a treat.

"Yes please," she said quietly and nodded at him.

"Come on then."

* * *

Santana was curled up fast asleep on the couch whilst Kurt and Rachel sat in the kitchen sipping at mugs of Hot Chocolate. Kurt was about to say something to Rachel when he suddenly heard quiet whimpering from the couch. He placed his mug down as Santana suddenly began thrashing about, screaming loudly.

"What's going on?" Rachel suddenly panicked.

"Santana?" Kurt asked and rushed over to the couch immediately, shaking Santana's arm gently. "Santana, wake up, it's me, it's Kurt."

"Get off of me!" Santana screamed, her eyes remaining closed.

"Santana, wake up," he soothed. "It's Kurt, I won't hurt you, come on honey." Santana's eyes snapped open and she shot bolt upright, sweat dripping down her face. "It's okay, you're okay."

"Is he gone?" Santana choked out, breaking down into tears and throwing herself into Rachel's arms as soon as she sat down on the couch opposite Santana. "Has he gone?" She sobbed.

"He was never here, Santana," Rachel comforted, rubbing small circles up and down his back. "He was never here. You just had a nightmare, sweetie."

"I'll get you a drink," Kurt offered and headed back to the kitchen as quick as he could. He came back and handed Santana a glass of water. "Take a sip." Santana faintly nodded and had a small sip, placing the mug down on the coffee table. "What happened? I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but it could help."

"No." Santana shook her head. "No, I...I d...don't."

"That's okay," Rachel whispered, continuing to rub her back before Santana pulled away. "God, you feel really warm." Santana nodded and removed the blanket that was over her. "You don't have to be scared anymore, okay? There's no one here apart from me and Kurt, you're safe."

"I know," Santana said quietly. "I know, it was just...it was like he was in the room. I was..."

"Sweetie, you don't have to talk about it," Kurt cut her off.

"He was just here," Santana sobbed hysterically. "Standing over me, I...I tried to get him to go and stop him but he wouldn't!" She screamed.

"But he isn't here," Kurt whispered gently, rubbing her shoulder but making her flinch. "I know that you're scared Santana but it was just a nightmare and you have gone to the police so he won't be able to hurt you anymore. Do you know why? Because he will get caught and he will be locked up and I mean that." Santana faintly nodded. "Now, how about some ice-cream? Would that make everything better?"

"I guess," Santana said quietly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Want some Rach?" Rachel nodded as Kurt went into the kitchen. He soon came back with three bowls of ice-cream with chocolate sauce. "Here you go," he said and handed a bowl to Santana.

"Thanks," Santana thanked him and rested her head against the back of the couch, eating her ice-cream slowly. "Will you guys just stay with me for a bit? I know that you probably have stuff to do but..."

"We'll stay," Rachel said. "We can put a film on if you'd like."

"Yeah, I don't overly want to go to sleep again," Santana said. "I'm just scared that if I shut my eyes, he..."

"It's fine," Kurt said, trying to get Santana to stop talking about it. "Honestly, we can watch a film and it can be whatever film you want."

"Alright." Santana smiled. "Thanks guys."

**Dantana in the next chapter, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had a mega writer's block, lol :) **


	11. Stay Strong

**randomtvjunkie93: I can't wait to write it :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Thank you :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Haha they so should call Finn and Puck! Love that idea, lol. I love Kurt and Rachel in this story, they're such good friends to Santana :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah me too and glad you like it still :)**

**TrustInFaith: Thanks :)**

**rainbowbright108: Yeah, same here :)**

**Apparently I Lost You: I will do :)**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Haha, is that a good grrrr? :)**

**Guest: Not sure if Brittany will be making an appearance yet or not but it certainly won't be romance if she does. I love Brittana and I'm working on another Brittana story at the moment. I will always love Brittana and I really want Brittany to come back but I do like Dantana and I'm having a go at writing that couple. This story is Dantana and I am not going to change the pairing especially when people are reading this FOR the Dantana. Sorry about that but I'm not changing the pairing halfway through the story. **

Chapter Eleven: Stay Strong

"I haven't seen you around in a while."

Santana stopped wiping the floor and stood up straight, bashing her head on the cupboard above her. She winced in pain and rubbed at her sore bit before turning to see who had been talking to her. Dani was standing there with a small smile on her face, looking as cute as ever. Santana suddenly remembered what had happened the last time she had spoken to Dani and she started to feel awkward.

"What...What are you doing here?" She asked before realising what a stupid question it was.

"I work here," Dani said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "With you," she laughed. "Are you okay? Did that hit to the head cause you some memory loss?" Santana just smiled and blushed a bright shade of red in embarrassment. "Will a kiss make it feel better?"

"Don't," Santana hissed at her.

"What is it about me?" Dani asked, a hint of hurt in her voice. "Do you not like me or something? You wouldn't let me kiss you last time."

"Well, we're not even dating," Santana reminded her. "You can't just kiss me when we're not even dating."

"I'd like it if we were," Dani said and shrugged her shoulders. "What happened with you and Brittany? I mean, what made the two of you suddenly start going out."

"We kissed," Santana told her straight out.

"Exactly," Dani pointed out. "Look Santana, if you don't like me that way then fine but stop avoiding me and refusing to kiss me. Just say how you feel."

"It isn't that," Santana whined, continuing to rub at her sore head. "I...I think that you are great Dani and you are so beautiful and I do really like you. Now...Now just isn't the right time."

"Why?" She asked.

"It just isn't, stop asking me questions."

"You still have feelings for Brittany, don't you?" She asked.

"No, I don't," Santana snapped at her, threw down the cloth and stormed off out the back.

* * *

When they were closing up that night, Dani spotted Santana sitting on the small stage that they kept in the diner. She was holding the guitar and strumming at it a little. Dani smiled weakly at her and went to sit beside her.

"I can show you how to play if you want," she suggested, carefully taking the guitar from the Latina.

"I always wanted to take guitar lessons," Santana sighed deeply. "But my parents could never afford it. How long have you been playing?"

"Five years," Dani said. "I took a break after my uncle died but my I then realised that he'd want me to carry on, he wouldn't want me to stop playing."

"Were you close with him?" Santana asked as Dani gently began playing a random song on her guitar.

"Very." She nodded with a smile. "He died of lung cancer but he was my best friend. He taught me how to sing, taught me how to play guitar and every year at Christmas time, the two of us would put on a duet for the entire family. He was also the only relative who was okay with me being a lesbian."

"Why didn't you go to live with him?"

"I couldn't," Dani said and shook her head. "He was really, really sick in hospital at that point. I thought that my life was over. I came out as gay, got kicked out and at first I...I had no where to live so I kinda lived on the streets of New York for a while. I soon managed to get a small place, cheap and I lived there, just me and my guitar and I thought that my life was all falling into place...especially when I began working here. Then Jack died, that's my uncle and...I didn't think that I would ever play again."

"I admire you," Santana said, holding back her tears. "So much. You've gone through all that. I was popular at school, had a great family and even great friends, I came here and one, tiny, little thing happens and I feel like ending my life."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dani asked but Santana shook her head, looking away from her. "Hey, I just told you my entire life story," Dani giggled.

"Um...that night I left early," Santana whispered. "This guy that Rachel, Kurt and I all know quite well...he...he hurt me and no, he didn't just beat me up. The truth is Dani, I...I was raped that night and I...I just feel like I can't carry on anymore."

"Santana, you have to go to the police about this," Dani said seriously, trying not to cry.

"I have done." Santana nodded faintly, tears streaming down both sides of her face. "Kurt and Rachel made me. He hasn't been caught yet though. I...I haven't told any of them this but every night when I go to bed, I just wish that I'd remain asleep forever and when I walk into the kitchen and see a knife I...I just want to pick it up and stab myself right in the chest but I...I just can't bring myself to do it."

"That just shows how strong you are," Dani whispered, reaching over and rubbing her shoulder. "Santana, I know what he did was horrible and you do not deserve to go through something like that but you need to carry on. Not for Kurt, Rachel or even for yourself...but for me."

"You?" She choked up.

"You are amazing Santana Lopez and I don't think I would be able to carry on if anything ever happened to you. You are stronger than you think and I mean that."

"I do want to be with you, you know?" Santana managed. "I just...I just can't."

"That's fine." Dani smiled. "I am willing to wait for you." Dani then held out both of her wrists that had a tattoo on it. On one wrist was the word 'stay' and on the other wrist was the word 'strong' with a heart. "I got this after my uncle died. We've all had horrible things happen to us but you've been brave and gone to the police about it and now he will get locked up and never be able to hurt you again. I just want you to remember two little words."

"What?"

"Stay strong."

**That was an emotional chapter and I'm sure that most of you know that that tattoo is one of Demi Lovato's actual tattoos :) hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


End file.
